


Visión

by mione



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mione/pseuds/mione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck esta acostumbrado a todo tipo de visiones... o eso pensaba él</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La vision

No le preguntaron por eso... por nada de eso.

Él no quería ser el profeta, él no quería ser testigo del fin del mundo antes de que fuera ha ocurrir. Él no quería ver la sangre y la muerte que provocaba todo eso.

Pero el estaba ya acostumbrado ha todo eso. Lo había visto todo... o al menos eso se pensaba él.

Chuck no necesitaba prestar atención cuando tomaba notas, siempre recordaba todo lo que veía. Era mas una maldición que una bendición por mucho que los ángeles le dijeran lo contrario.

Esta vez la visión había empezado con una siempre conversión entre los dos... algo inocente. Chuck había escrito ya todo lo ocurrido cuando sucedió. Se cayó de la silla con un grito poco varonil. 

Estaba preparado para ver cualquier cosa... menos esa.

\- ¡Mis ojos! - Gritó Chuck lamentándose por no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza. No se atrevió a escribir nada mas después de eso, las ultimas palabras escritas habían sido: "... Y el ángel y el cazador cayeron de espalda sobre la cama de aquel motel, mientras con rapidez se iban quitando mutuamente toda la ropa que les molestaba para poder tocarse con libertad".


	2. Chapter 2

.- Dean.- Castiel acababa de hacer su aparición en aquella habitación de motel donde en aquellos momentos solo sé encontraba el mayor de los Winchester.

.- Cas.- Saludo Dean levantando la mirada del portátil. El Winchester se estaba distrayendo mirando algo de porno mientras Sam estaba fuera buscando algo de información sobre el caso que estaban en ese ese momento.

Cas inclino ligeramente la cabeza al fijare en el vídeo que estaba mirando Dean. En la pantalla se podían ver a dos chicas, las dos disfrazadas de ángeles cometiendo actos lujuriosos.

.- Un ángel no se comportaría así. La lujuria es un pecado .-Se indigno Cas de como los mortales maltrataban la imagen de los ángeles. Sabia que lo hacían, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo con sus propios ojos.

.- Cas que tu sea virgen no quiere decir que los demás ángeles no se monten sus propia orgías entre ellos.

.- Dean la lujuria es una acto que los ángeles no nos debemos permitir.

.- Tendrías que probarlo, no sabes que te pierdes que alguien te acaricie mientras tu le vas recorriendo el cuerpo con besos, sentir ese hormigueo que se va formando en el estomago y que acaba como si fueran fuegos artificiales. El roze de dos cuerpos desnudos... .- Mientras Dean iba descubriendo esas sensaciones acercaba cada vez mas al ángel mirándole fijamente los secos labios mientras se humedecía los suyos. El mayor de los Winchester sin pensárselo mucho se lanzo sobre los labios de Castiel, cogiéndole de la nuca para impedir que se separara de él.

Cas a causa de la impresión no pudo reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo el cazador intento separarse de él aunque por alguna razón que desconocía su cuerpo y sus poderes no respondían a lo que su mente mandaba. El ángel poco a poco se fue entregando a las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Dean al notar que Castiel había dejado de resistirse fue quitando poco a poco su mano del cuello del ángel y fue bajando hasta la cintura colando su mano por debajo de la camisa blanca que siempre llevaba haciéndole suspirar. Aprovechando ese suspiro el cazador no dudo ni un segundo en introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del ángel aumentando la pasión de ese beso.

Castiel aprovecho para pegare por completo a Dean dando un pequeño gemido al rozarse con Dean.

Tanto Dean como Cas ya no aguantaron mas y tanto el ángel como el cazador cayeron en la cama, mientras que mutuamente se iban quitando la ropa que impedía que se tocaran con total libertad.

.- Kyaaaa!!! ¡¡Chuck, tienes que continuar esto!! - Fe lo único que escucho el profeta antes de que la rubia se fuera corriendo hacia su ordenador a comentar eso algún foro.

El profeta solo esperaba que esta vez Becky no llamara a los Winchester para decir que quería fotos o algún video de lo sucedido. Si eso pasara era hombre muerto, no habría arcángel o dios que le protegiera por muy profeta que fuera.


End file.
